


Just a Hug.

by angelzmime



Series: SBI Fic's That are Loosely Connected!! [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (neither r mentioned but yea), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto Philza Minecraft, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, I just want more ppl to write c!Phil hurt/comfort mans needs it, I will make DreamSMP a fandom tag with my own two hands i stg, If any of you take this as a ship fic i will take your kneecaps, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), NOT ABOUT THE REAL PEOPLE JUST THE CHARACTERS THEY PLAY, Okay now im done, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), This isn't even relevant plot anymore but I'm still posting it idc, Why isn't DreamSMP a fandom tag yet please i just want to stop tagging these as rpf, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, anyway. I'm done now, major character death tag is just for ghostbur, no beta we die like wilbur soot, wait hold on, wilbur gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: Ghostbur's attempted resurrection didn't go very well and in the process reopened old wounds, though maybe they were never properly closed, to begin with.OR;Philza really needs a hug.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Fic's That are Loosely Connected!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201022
Kudos: 51





	Just a Hug.

**Author's Note:**

> CW'S: none?? I think
> 
> TW's: brief description of Ghostbur's resurrection, it's vague but it does talk about Phil sta//bbing him, Self-deprecating thoughts, vague description of Ghostbur screaming, and I think that's it? lemme know if I missed any!!!
> 
> I hope u enjoy this fic!!

Phil sat on the ground, legs pulled up to his chest, thinking. He was still reeling from having to kill his son, again, twice. He hadn't said anything about it earlier, he hadn't wanted to make Ghostbur sad and say he didn't want to help with his resurrection, but he hadn't properly dealt with the grief of having to kill his son the first time, and this just brought it all back. Ghostbur shrieking his name as he re-killed him definitely didn't help either. Phil curled in on himself more, as he ran through the original event in his head, he shouldn't be, he knows, but he can't stop himself, he did it the night it had occurred, and the nights after that one as well, he'd finally stopped recently, coming to terms with it, with the fact that he can't change the past, kind of, but now that all of this came forward again, well, you know. He understands that it's a bad habit, that he should stop, that he can't help Ghostbur by stripping apart his death to find every way Phil could have done something differently, but- 

"Phil!" a cheerful, light voice cuts through his internal ramblings and he glances up to see Ghostbur, cracking a soft smile at his son, who was bouncing up and down, waving at him ecstatically.

"H- hi Ghostbur," he says softly, voice strained from lack of use, which is a testimony to how long hes been sitting here, contemplating.

Ghostbur quirks a brow at Phil as he drifts over to him, taking a seat on the grassy floor as well. "Are you okay? Do you want some Blue?"

Phil looks at the Blue that Ghostbur holds out and remembers with a jolt what his son had said after Tehno, Phil, and Dream had blown L'manburg to bits and smiles slightly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His son was still so kind, so caring, after everything he's been through, though he doesn't remember most of it. Phil feels his chest tighten with an unknown feeling, though it was a sad one and he shakes his head "No thank you Ghostbur." He blinks back his tears as he smiles at his son.

Ghostbur smiles back, seemingly oblivious to Phil's internal turmoil "Alrighty then!" pocketing the blue, he looks away from his dad and to the sky, seemingly mesmerized by the sunset. 

Phil peered over at the sky as well, "Beautiful, innit mate?" 

Ghostbur nods "Mhm!" 

They lapse into a comfortable silence, though it isn't really, at least not for Phil. He's still thinking about, well, everything. Ghostbur's screams rattled around his head, that was going to haunt him in his sleep, he was sure of it. 

Ghostbur noticed that Phil was shaking and hovered his hand over Phil's, "Phil? You're shaking."

He looked up at Ghostbur and then down at his hands, he was. "S-sorry, just....thinking." 

"Maybe you should uh- stop thinking about, whatever you're thinking about, if its, making you so upset."

"I-" He swallows hard and glances away from Ghostbur, away from his concerned expression. "It's not that...easy. I- I can't just stop..." He trails off, he doesn't know how to explain it and he can feel tears start to gather in his eyes.

"Phil...can you look at me, please?" Ghostbur's voice is soft, tender. Phil looks up at him and feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment. This was, stupid. He shouldn't be doing this in front of Ghostbur, in front of his son. He was supposed to be strong in front of his kids. He was supposed to be somebody who always had the answers, who could always help his kids no matter what, not, this. "Hey, hey. Breath." Ghostbur says and caresses Phil's cheek or, well, more like hovers his hand there. "In, out, just like you taught me, right?" 

He laughs slightly at that, "Ye- yea, just like I taught you..." he trails off as his mood sours once again.

"Oh, Phil..." Ghostbur stares at him for a moment, conflicted. He wasn't sure what to do. Usually, his solution to people's sadness was giving them Blue, and they usually take it, but Phil didn't. Maybe his dad thought he deserved this? He didn't know what other reason there could be. Ghostbur shakes those thoughts off, not the time to psychoanalyze Phil, he needed, support right now. "Phi- dad, what do you need?" He stares at Ghostbur at that, what did he need? Something twists in his gut at that and he feels the tears hes been holding back spillover. Ghostbur gasps, he doesn't know what to do. 

Phil smiles shakily at his son, tears flowing down his face. "A- a hug would be nic- nice." he stutters out. Ghostbur nods rapidly, pulling his dad into a hug immediately. He couldn't run his hands through Phil's hair or rub soothing circles into his back like Phil used to do with them when they were younger, so he just settles for soft reassurances instead. Telling Phil it was going to be okay and that it'll be fine, similar to what his dad did when they were kids. 

A few moments pass before Phil pulls back and wipes at his eyes, smiling. It wasn't a very solid hug, considering Ghostbur, is well, a ghost, but it was still comforting, if not a bit cold. "T-thanks son." 

"Of course! Do you feel better now...?"

"Yea, that helped." He looks around and realizes it was basically pitch black. "Hm. No heading home for me, I guess." He jokes and Ghostbur laughs.

"Yea, oops. Probably should try to though, Techno might get worried, plus the mobs."

"Yea," Phil pushes himself up off the ground and looks down at Ghostbur one last time, smiling slightly "Thanks again, mate." 

"Mhm!! I'm glad you feel better! Have fun!"

"I'm sure I will don't worry." He starts to walk away, turning around one last time and waving "Bye...I love you!" he hesitantly calls out.

"Bye I love you too!!!!" Ghostbur smiles and Phil smiles back before swiveling around and starting his journey back to the Arctic, though he'll probably stop along to way, it was a long journey, and he was kind of tired too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed that!!!!
> 
> Kudo's and comments r appreciated!!!


End file.
